


One Strange Day

by Domina_Justicia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina_Justicia/pseuds/Domina_Justicia
Summary: The moment Alex finally accepts that her sister is truly in love with Cat Grant.And it all starts with a chip.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	One Strange Day

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift to the starving SuperCat fandom - enjoy!

Today is a very strange, strange day for one Alexandra Danvers.

Today, after months of skepticism and contempt – and yes just that little bit of jealousy, she was woman enough to admit it – she had finally come to accept Kara’s relationship with the one and only Cat Grant.

Her _romantic_ relationship.

It wasn’t Cat’s lavish gifts to Kara or how she took her to expensive restaurants. It wasn’t the look of love written so clearly over the older woman’s face in Kara’s presence, nor was it even the over the top rose-filled Valentine’s Day surprise trip to a Tahitian resort that Cat herself had put together for the rather ecstatic Kara (despite the well-known fact that the CEO absolutely _loathed_ the day).

No.

It was what Alex had just seen with her own two eyes, sitting in a booth across from the pair at a nondescript diner that may as well have been a throwback to the 80s. Simple lunch, it was meant to be. A casual interlude between a very long morning and an even longer afternoon, particularly because J’onn was breathing down her neck for an answer to the mysterious yet unthreatening living goop Kara had encountered the other day. That ‘simple lunch’ with her sister and her girlfriend wasn’t meant to leave her absolutely flabbergasted.

Cat, so contentedly close to Kara that their arms touched with every breath, had just casually plucked a chip from Kara’s plate and eaten it in spite of the very fact that Cat had said only moment’s ago that she would and by quote: “never eat from a place that serves enough grease in a single plate of chips to supplement a pompadour’s hair for several years.”

Cat had plucked.

A chip.

From _Kara’s_ plate.

Kara - who once nearly made Winn piddle in his pants when he tried to swoop an extra pig in a blanket - didn't even react.

Alex was shocked. So shocked in fact that her mouth hung open for several moments while Kara continued to talk, nonplussed at her girlfriend’s casual thievery. In fact, Kara nudged the plate an inch towards Cat, impliedly offering her _more_.

Who in fresh _hell_ is sitting opposite her?!

“-and then James said to Lucy that the purple dress looked way less frumpier on her than the green one and oh man, Alex, you should’ve seen his face once he realized…Alex? Alex, are you okay?”

Kara’s concerned frown caught Cat’s attention and pulled her gaze away from staring lovingly at her Kryptonian girlfriend to glance concernedly at the bewildered DEO agent in front of her.

“I…it’s nothing, sorry. You were saying?”

Kara stared at her for a moment, probably listening to her heart. Checking. Before giving her a suspicious look and continuing to regale her with the latest of Olsen’s ‘typical man’ moments. Honestly, he needs a book titled: “How To Talk To A Woman Without Accidentally Insulting Her – For Dummies”.

Cat however, had her interest piqued with a raised brow and Alex knew the older woman wouldn’t let her get away without explaining herself.

Which of course, is exactly what happened when Kara later excused herself to visit the ladies' room.

“Mind telling me about that epiphany you had earlier?” Cat asked in a way that sounded more like a demand than anything else, calmly sipping her latte and watching her closely from over the rim of her mug.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alex replied with an indignant sniff. She wasn’t really sure why she was playing hardball, but being caught off guard like that a few minutes earlier had triggered her deeply ingrained defensive instincts.

Cat only smirked. “You should know better by now than to play dumb with me, Agent Danvers. Contacts more cunning that you have played that game and failed. Miserably.”

Alex shifted in her seat and sighed, her gaze falling to the napkin dispenser between them. “You stole a chip from Kara's plate.” Was all she said for a moment causing Cat’s eyes to narrow. “Kara…she must really love you if she let you get away with that. I mean, I believed her the first time she told me she had fallen in love with you. She had this sparkle in her eyes that I’ve never seen before. It was like…for a moment, just a moment, that haunting sadness she tries and fails to hide was gone. Like she was finally happy. But just before? With that chip? Anyone else would have lost their damn hand in a heartbeat.” Alex chuckled softly, shaking her head. “Man, my sister is totally _whipped_.”

For a moment, Cat just stared at her, those hazel eyes assessing what felt like every moment of Alex Danvers’ life. And she gazed back just as steadily…albeit not comfortably. Holding Cat Grant’s appraising gaze for an extended period of time was like holding a molten ball of magma above your head – _very_ fucking hard to do and quite likely to end in your death.

Eventually, Cat seemed to find what she was looking for and the older woman nodded once to herself, pleased with whatever conclusion she had come to. “I hope you know that I am equally as ‘whipped’, if that’s how you millennials insist on describing it.”

Alex snorted in what was probably a very unladylike manner. “Oh, I knew that a long time ago, Grant. It was either the edible bouquet of chocolate flowers delivered to her apartment every Friday or the time she managed to drag you to a Sandra Bullock chick flick that tipped me off.”

The glare she received was legendary, scary enough that a molten ball of magma held above her head seemed very tempting indeed. Thankfully that was the moment Kara returned from the restroom and either oblivious to or uncaring about her girlfriend’s currently engaged death glare, Kara pressed a chaste kiss to Cat’s cheek once she was seated, causing the Queen of All Media’s glare to crumple in the wake of a deep blush.

Alex’s boisterous laughter drew the attention of pretty much everyone in that diner, but the agent didn’t give a single damn. There was nothing on Earth that could ruin the moment when she’d finally seen _Cat Grant_ blushing like a lovestruck teenager.


End file.
